Gara-Gara Kawin Lari
by miiyamii
Summary: Tampang bengis Uchiha Fugaku tidak berubah lunak walau sudah coba ditenangkan oleh isteri tercintanya. Kasus kawin lari anak bungsunya dengan puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno, membuatnya geram. Belum lagi perkataan anak bodoh itu mengenai dirinya, pada pihak keluarga calon pengantin perempuan. AU. OOC. Kawin Lari #2


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning : AU, OOC, FIC Pendek. Garing. Slight SasuSaku._

###

"Sabar Yah. Sabar, Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati dari pihak pengantin perempuan."

Tampang bengis Uchiha Fugaku tidak berubah lunak walau sudah coba ditenangkan oleh isteri tercintanya. Kasus kawin lari anak bungsunya dengan puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno, membuatnya geram. Belum lagi perkataan anak bodoh itu mengenai dirinya, pada pihak keluarga calon pengantin perempuan. Fugaku yang tadi malam datang menemui pihak keluarga Haruno, terkejut saat mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Paman dari Haruno Sakura, gadia polos manis, mahasiswi semester empat, yang dibawa kabur Sasuke dari rumahnya.

_"Tentu saja kami menerima Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat mencintai Sakura. Cerdas, baik, dan bertanggung jawab. Saya percaya Sasuke bisa menjaga dan membimbing Sakura dengan baik. Lagipula mereka berdua senasib."_

_"Senasib?" Fugaku, Madara, dan Itachi, yang menjadi perwakilan keluarga Uchiha untuk membicarakan mahar dengan keluarga Haruno melongo. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung. Senasib apa maksudnya?_

_Senasib miskinnya? Pikir Madara sinis. Dia benar-benar tidak rela, cucu bungsunya yang ganteng, narsis, jenius, dan keras kepala menikah dengan gadis miskin, yatim-piatu. Menurutnya mereka benar-benar tidak level._

_"Senasib apanya ya?" Tanya Itachi mendahului apapun hal tak enak yang akan keluar dari mulut Madara._

_"Senasib. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan ayah mereka ..." Fugaku yang sedang menyesap kopi hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh keluarga Haruno, langsung tersedak, "... Saat masih anak-anak."_

_Itachi dan Madara saling berpandangan, mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Sementara Fugaku, tangannya terkepal erat menggenggam cangkir kopi, dan giginya bergemeletukan, dia mencoba tenang._

_"Sa-Sasuke bilang ayahnya sudah meninggal?" _

_"Iya." Paman Sakura mengangguk. Dahinya berkerut menatap ketiga lelaki Uchiha berwajah rupawan di depannya. "Bahkan dia bilang kalau ayahnya meninggal karena tersambar petir saat pergi ke sawah." _

_Itachi menahan nafas, Madara mendesah sambil menggeleng putus asa, sedangkan Fugaku? Jangan ditanya lagi. Beliau berkali-kali merapal mantra sabar dalam pikirannya, sementara dalam hati Fugaku tak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menghajar anak bungsunya itu sampai babak-belur._

_Berani-beraninya dia ... Mau nyumpahin Bapaknya mati apa? _

_"Yang sabar ya, Yah." Itachi melemparkan senyum-manis-perihatin pada Ayahnya._

_"Tabahkan hatimu," tambah Madara sambil menepuk pelan punggung keponakannya._

_Paman dan Kakek Sakura, yang malam itu bertugas menyambut dan membicarakan mahar dengan keluarga si calon pengantin pria, saling berpandangan bingung melihat kelakuan trio ganteng Uchiha beda generasi di depannya._

_"Maaf. Sebenarnya ... Anda siapa ya?" Kakek Sakura yang sudah sangat renta memberanikan diri bertanya pada Fugaku, walau dia agak takut dengan tampang bengisnya._

_"Bapaknya Sasuke."_

_"Hah?!" Paman dan Kakek Sakura saling berpandangan terkejut._

_"_Pak, Sasuke udah mau keluar tuh dari kamarnya tuh. Jangan galak-galak ya. Ibu takut dia kabur, bawa Sakura buat kawin lari lagi," suara bisikan Mikoto menyadarkan Fugaku dari lamunan, yang membawanya pada ingatan yang tak mengenakan tadi malam.

Dia menoleh ke arah tangga, tampak Itachi dan Sasuke yang saling sengol-senggolan, sambil berbisik ; "Kamu yang jalan duluan, kamu kan yang dipanggil."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perintah Itachi. "Abang aja yang jalan duluan. Abang kan yang manggil," balas Sasuke.

Dan Uchiha bungsu yang baru saja pulang setelah melarikan anak gadis orang itu, hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menelan ludah takut di tiga anak tangga terakhir, saat melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang siap untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Selamat pagi Pak." Sasuke menyapa Bapaknya dengan gaya kikuk.

"Hn."

_Glek. Ngeliat ekspresi marah Bapak, aku jadi ragu kalau besok aku masih bisa idup buat jadi Penganten. _

_**#SELESAI#**_


End file.
